bnhrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Obinata, Emilia
Emi doesn't have much going for her. Her quirk took too long to manifest she had to get thick skin quickly. Not actual thick skin, though. That's for quirks, and she doesn't have any of those. But she learned very quickly that the odds were stacked against her - a fact that was made no less true by the world's perception of a quirkless person. Most men would have learned and accepted their place in society, but Emi found herself unwilling to be forced into a box. Those that knew her throughout her childhood knew her for always being willing to try. To save the cat in a tree, even if the man next to her could fly. Breaking up a fight between two classmates - one on fire, and the other steadily growing in size. Too many of these events (and subsequent visited to the hospital) caused the young girl to realise that she had to choose her fights carefully. There was only so much to do, starting life at a huge disadvantage. She did, however, have a legacy looming over her. She stands as the only child of the hero Rampart – a name vaguely known to the students as a great hero of the past generation. The man disappeared in a bright flash some six years ago. Emi was old enough to have known and loved him, but he disappeared when she was but a late bloomer, and yet to develop her quirk. Though the shoes he left behind aren’t the girl’s driving force, she knows that her old man wouldn’t have wanted her to settle down with the bad deck life gave her. And so she focused where she could. She used her intelligence - the one 'gift' she possessed - to help her keep her head down and on her shoulders. She did her best to dodge questions about her quirks, treated strangers with respect and warmth, but made sure not to make herself a pushover. Just a shoveover - there was only so far one could push back when most people had natural weapons, but her words could be just as powerful. Still, she was known for being a friendly face by those around her - as long as nobody gave her a reason, she had no reason to be hostile, right? But she wasn't content with spending a life in the shadows. She needed to push the boundaries. More than that - she needed to forge a path, and show that a quirkless life wasn't a hopeless one. What better way to do that than to become a hero? The beacons of light in the world, and not one quirkless hero amongst them. That had to change, Emi decided. Though it had been a pipe dream at a young age, it quickly became one she clung to throughout the years. Perhaps it's just a defense mechanism. After all, it's easier to chase an endless, hopeless dream than accept a crushing reality. If nothing else, Emi has a lot of heart and hope to match. That, her brains, and perhaps a ridiculous amount of luck, allowed her to scrape her way into Attotekina High. She goes around, shows a friendly face. She often wonders whether or not the teachers have caught onto her, but she tries her best to stay friendly all the same. She asks questions often about their different quirks and how they work - probably for some research, considering that she's usually carrying a notebook around.